Ideas for upcoming DLCs
1. The Apocalypse Pack - Volcanolotus17 Every time you see "The Pony" or "The White Pony", you think . Why bother, I got a good Active Item already ? That's the idea behind this fan idea. At least, I wanna make the Ponys a little bit more attractive to anyone out there playing The Binding of Isaac. :) Changes - Ponys only take 1 room to recharge. like "Tammy's Head" - Every Horseman drops his specific Pony and a Cube of Meat. - Deals with the devil now contain 3 items [ 1 Active + 2 Passive ] New Active Items - The Pony / Headless Horseman's black Pony - Charges through the screen. - Famine's brown Pony - Charges like Famine himself. - Pestilence's green Pony - Charges like "The Pony", but leaves a trail of green goo, that damages enmies and stays 8 seonds. - War's red Pony - Charges like "Famine's Pony", but leaves 1 troll bombs. - Death's pale-white Pony - Charges like "The Pony", but spawns 4 scythes, which home on enemies. - Conquest's white Pony - Charges like "The Pony", but spawns 6 beams from heaven. If you think, this is too overpowered, well, just think about it once again. You often times just leave the two Ponys after defeating The Headless Horseman or Conquest, because it's not very efficient, don't you ? But with my ideas, it would at least be very interesting to go along with them. :) 2. More Babies - Volcanolotus17 You all know Brother Bobby, Demon Baby, Little Chubby, Little Gish, Little Steve, Robo Baby, Sister Maggy, Abel, Ghost Baby, Harlequin Baby and Rainbow Baby, am I right ? Well ... All these are shooting Familiars. Here's my thinking : These babys include : - normal tears (Brother Bobby) - automatic shooting tears (Demon Baby) - slowing tears (Little Gish) - homing tears (Little Steve) - Technology's lasers (Robo Baby) - high-damaging tears (Sister Maggy) - spectral tears (Ghost Baby) - two diagonal tears (Harlequin Baby) and - random tears (Rainbow Baby). But what's about e.g. IPECAC ? What's about Mutant Spider/Quad Shot ? Why is there no baby for tooth shot? So that's my Idea First, we need to have more tear effects ! So we need e.g. a item, that let's you shoot like Harlequin Baby. It would be awesome to have Isaac shooting like Monstro, I think. And what else ? Maybe a Super Wiggle Worm with shots, which are even more crazy than that of Wiggle Worm ? Why not ? SO WE NEED NEW PASSIVE ITEMS : - Item that lets you shoot like Harlequin Baby. - Item that lets you shoot like Monstro. - Item that lets you shoot extremely crazy Wiggle Worm shots -> Super Wiggle Worm Now the Babys, here we go ! New Passive Items - Robo Baby II (Technology II) [ 5 hits for Pooter] - Spider Baby (Mutant Spider/Quad Shot) [ per shot 4 hits for Pooter] - Greed Baby (Inner Eye/Triple Shot) [ 3 hits for Pooter] - Mirror Baby (My Reflection) [ 3 hits for Pooter] - Stone Baby (Mom's Contacts) [ 4 hits for Pooter] - Green Baby (Common Cold) [ 4 hits for Pooter] - Indian Baby (Cupid's Arrow) [ 5 hits for Pooter] - Monstro Baby (*Item to be named*) ↑ [ per shot 5 hits for Pooter] - Loki Baby (always Lokis Horns effect) [ per shot 4 hits for Pooter] - Ipecac Baby (IPECAC) ONLY hurts enemies. [ 5 hits for Pooter] - Worm Baby (Wiggle Worm) [ 4 hits for Pooter] - Super Worm Baby ("Super Wiggle Worm(?)") [ 4 hits for Pooter] - Brimstone Baby (Brimstone) fires every 10 seconds.Then, a normal brimstone "laser" with less damage will be released. [ 4 hits for Pooter] - Stupid Baby (ONLY Mom's Eye) Only fires the mom's eye shot ! [ 3 hits for Pooter] - Spiked Baby ( ? ) Hurts enemies by touching them, but has the same movement pattern as a normal Familiar e.g. Brother Bobby. Touchdamage: as 'strong' as a Cube of Meat. 3. Blue Knights - Volcanolotus17 New Tear Effect Items - Item that spawns blue Moters like Mulligan. - Item that spawns blue Pooters and Fat Flies like Mulligan. - Item that spawns blue Suckers and Spits like Mulligan. - Item that spawns blue Spiders like Mulligan. - Item that spawns blue Big Spiders like Mulligan. Facts (Ideas) Blue Moters : - Home in on enemies. - Split into two blue Flies after death. - Speed : Twice as slow as blue Flies - Damage : Same as a normal blue Fly. - Damage after Splitting : As strong as a normal blue Fly. Blue Pooters / Blue Fat Flies : - Spawn Pattern : Pooter, Fat Fly, Pooter, Fat Fly ... - Stay next to you and fire at enemies. - Range : Half of the screen. - Damage : Kills Black Flies with two hits. Blue Suckers / Blue Splits : - Spawn Pattern : Sucker, Split, Sucker, Split ... - Home in on enemies. - Suicide next to enemies. - As Always, (blue) Suckers explode in 4 red projectiles in a cross pattern and (blue) Splits explode in a green projectile. - Speed : As fast as blue Flies. - Damage : None - Damage of the red projectiles (Sucker) : Kills Pooters in two hits. - Damage of the green projectiles (Split) : Kills Pooters in one hit. Blue Spiders : - Home in on enemies. - Can't fly. - Speed : As fast as normal Spiders. - Damage : Kills Pooters in two hits. Blue Big Spiders : - Home in on enemies. - Can't fly. - Split into two blue Spiders after death. - Speed : As fast as normal Big Spiders. - Damage : Kills Pooters in one hit. - Damage after Splitting : As strong as normal blue Spiders.